<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BD_Anderson Responded To Your Question Sticker by TheNameIsBritney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086753">BD_Anderson Responded To Your Question Sticker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsBritney/pseuds/TheNameIsBritney'>TheNameIsBritney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Instagram shenanigans, M/M, Pining, Social Media, blaine is dumb and cute, kurt is fond and cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsBritney/pseuds/TheNameIsBritney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><strong>BD_Anderson</strong> responded to your sticker question: "i have a crush on you"</i>
</p><p>or</p><p>Blaine responds to Kurt's instagram story thinking the responses are anonymous and Kurt won't know it's him. The responses are not anonymous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>BD_Anderson Responded To Your Question Sticker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey hey follow my tumblr or my twitter maybe! @byebyeblainey</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the feature gets introduced, Kurt doesn't think much of it. It's a sticker that you can put on your Instagram story, prompting followers to type in a message in the little box that he can read and post. Kurt sees it and forgets about it almost immediately. He doesn't use his story for much other than live-posting about The Bachelor and promoting his new posts. </p><p>But he's tremendously bored. Santana and Rachel are both out of the house for the night and Kurt's run out of things to watch on Netflix. The amount of television he's consumed in the past six hours is quite concerning. </p><p>Mindlessly scrolling through his Instagram feed isn't much better, but it's different and it satisfies Kurt's mild voyeuristic craving. He swipes to the right and finds himself faced with his camera, scrunching his nose at the unflattering angle he's presented with. He isn't sure what compels him to do it. Boredom, mostly... probably. That <em>and</em> the fact that he just scrolled past something Adam had posted about his new boyfriend (though Kurt would deny it if you ever asked).</p><p>He puts on one of those filters, a cute one that makes it look likes flowers are raining over him. He smiles at his camera, trying his best to look casual before snapping a picture and placing the <em>questions </em>sticker on it, typing out "tell me something :)" before sending his Instagram story out into the world (well... the <em>world</em> being his 594 followers). </p><p>He distracts himself by scrolling aimlessly on his explore page as he waits for peoples replies to come in before the curiosity gets to be too much. He clicks on his <em>Activity</em> tab and scrolls, giggling at the few responses he's gotten.</p><p>
  <em><strong>Sam_I_Am</strong> responded to your question sticker: "Just saw the new Spider-man!!!!" </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>MercedesJones</em>
  </strong>
  <em> responded to your question sticker: "your hair looks cute ;* also i miss you!"</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>StarChild</em>
  </strong>
  <em> responded to your question sticker: "I dont think Colton was a good Bachelor contestant sorry bout it"</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>TinaDoubleC</em>
  </strong>
  <em> responded to your question sticker: "once when i was in grade school i stole a purple crayon and blamed it on the boy next to me :(" </em>
</p><p>Kurt giggles as he scrolls through the few responses he's received before he comes across one in particular. </p><p>...Well.</p>
<hr/><p>Blaine has an issue. </p><p>It's not a recent one. It's an issue that he's had ever since he was an awkward sophomore at Dalton Academy with a hopeless crush on a boy older and wiser than he was. An issue that his friends have <em>tried </em>to help him with, bless them, but have just failed at. The issue is... boys. </p><p>Blaine's never known how to talk to boys, especially not ones he finds attractive. He seems to be able to charm everyone else, including but not limited to straight teenaged girls and elderly women, but cute boys always seem to trip him up. </p><p>And there's one boy in particular that Blaine has been hopelessly crushing on all semester. His name is Kurt Hummel and he's in his intro to Greek Theatre class and on the first day, Blaine had turned to ask for a pen and promptly forgot his own name the second he caught a glimpse of those wide, blue eyes. Thankfully, his brain managed to catch up with him eventually and they ended up swapping Instagram handles, forming an amicable relationship that hadn't quite moved past the classroom. Honestly, Blaine's just happy that he has Kurt as a friend, even if he's just a class-friend.</p><p>That night he was catching up on his assignments, theories and dates and names circling in his head until his brain feels so densely packed that nothing could possibly enter it anymore. So, he opens Instagram, his heart doing an excited jig in his chest when he sees Kurt's updated his story. He taps it, his breath catching when a selfie of Kurt fills his screen. There's a bubble just underneath his face with a little text box inside of it, a title above that says "tell me something :)".</p><p>Blaine stares at the text box for far too long, his thumb hovering over it. It's anonymous, he's pretty sure... the few responses Kurt's shared on his story don't have Instagram handles attached, so Blaine just assumes that the responses are anonymous. </p><p>That's what does it really, the facelessness of a confession on the internet. He could tell Kurt anything and he'd never know. </p><p>So he clicks on the text box and slowly types out his message, letter by letter. By the end of it, he's practically sweating, reading over the short sentence five times over before clicking the little 'send' button beneath it. He taps it, and the button turns green, the little message saying 'sent!' shooting adrenaline straight to his heart. </p><p>He tosses his phone on his bed as soon he sees it, blinking down at his long forgotten textbook in front of him. He doesn't know how on earth he's supposed to focus on studying now. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>BD_Anderson </strong>
  </em>
  <em>responded to your sticker question: "i have a crush on you"</em>
</p><p>Reading the response feels like an invasion of privacy somehow, Kurt thinks as he blinks down at the message. Blaine...</p><p>Blaine is the cute guy in Kurt's Greek theatre class who Kurt had been <em>trying </em>to ask out for weeks now. Somehow, though, at the end of every lesson, Blaine's bolting out of the classroom faster than Barry Allen on speed. He knows if he wanted to he could catch up to Blaine. The hallways of NYADA were always notoriously crowded after his Greek theatre class so it wouldn't be hard to find him at all, but... Kurt's always thought that maybe Blaine didn't like him very much. He supposed he was wrong.</p><p>He was always polite and friendly during class. Charming at times and adorably dorky at others. It's what Kurt likes best about him. He's so genuine. <em>Nothing </em>like Adam had been. There's also something intriguing about his wide, sparkly eyes and how earnest they appear. He trusts Blaine for some inexplicable reason. </p><p>By the nature of Blaine's response, Kurt's guessing he doesn't know that the responses aren't anonymous. He bites his lip, giggling at the thought of Blaine in his apartment somewhere typing out this message for Kurt, thinking he's being <em>so</em> sneaky and secretive by leaving Kurt what is essentially a secret admirer note. </p><p>He taps on Blaine's profile and clicks the 'message' button, fingers practically vibrating as he types out a short, sweet message. </p><p>
  <em><strong>[BD_Anderson] Kurt:</strong> hey :) </em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>[BD_Anderson] Kurt:</strong> um... you know that those question response things aren't anonymous, right? just thought i'd let you know</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>[BD_Anderson] Kurt:</strong> can we talk tomorrow after class?</em>
</p><p>He tries to distract himself as he waits for a reply, filling his time by reorganizing the medicine cabinet and alphabetizing his textbooks (pointlessly since he's just going to mess up the pile again when he studies). </p><p>Almost 15 minutes later when Kurt checks his phone notifications, there are no new Instagram messages on his screen. He tries his best not to feel dejected. Maybe Blaine was... busy. </p><p><em>He can reply to my story but he's too busy to check his DMs?</em> Kurt sighed, closing Instagram and plugging his phone into its charger. When he checked it again an hour later, there was a tiny grey mark at the bottom that read '<em>Seen', </em>and yet no reply.</p>
<hr/><p>Blaine had never been so thoroughly embarrassed in his life. </p><p>As soon as he'd gotten Kurt's messages the previous night, he'd read them, turned his phone off, and went straight to bed, hoping that he would wake up and realise this was all some cruel nightmare. </p><p>No such luck.</p><p>He wakes up on Wednesday morning and blinks blearily up at his ceiling, feeling wonderfully rested after getting an early night's sleep. He rolls over to check his phone when he remembers. </p><p>Kurt. </p><p>Instagram.</p><p>Messages.</p><p>He groans loudly and pulls his covers over his head, his face flushing bright pink as he remembers what had happened. Blaine doesn't know much about relationships but he's pretty sure '<em>can we talk'</em> is just code for '<em>I'm too nice to do this online so I'm going to let you down gently in person'</em>. And of course Kurt is. He's too nice to completely shatter Blaine's heart via a direct message on a (stupid, <em>stupid) </em>social media app.</p><p>He gets dressed carefully, making sure there's not a thread, hair, or lace out of place. If he's going to get rejected, he's going to look damn good. </p><p>The classroom is empty when he arrives, as per usual - the perks of living on campus. Blaine sits down at his usual desk and tries to steady his breathing as his classmates begin to filter in slowly. Kurt doesn't usually arrive until a few minutes before the professor, so he's left waiting in anticipation. </p><p>Then, Kurt walks in looking absolutely perfect. His hair is windswept and yet artfully tousled that Blaine's fingers ache. His clothes are impeccable, showing off his broad shoulders and trim waist. When they lock eyes, a blush grows on Kurt's face and he smiles widely, lifting up his fingers in a tiny wave. He drops down into the seat beside Blaine and bumps their shoulders together, filling Blaine's personal space with the sweet smell of his cologne. </p><p>"Morning," Kurt says, pulling out his notebook. There's a mischievous twinkle in Kurt's eye that intrigues Blaine immensely. "Did you do the reading?" He asks, as if there isn't a newfound tension dangling in the air between them.</p><p>"Uh... y-yeah, I did," Blaine says, flipping through his binder to the haphazard notes he'd taken last night. "It was pretty dense, huh?"</p><p>"Yeah," Kurt replies with a smile, looking at Blaine through his eyelashes. "Dense."</p><p>Before Blaine even has the chance to flounder, their professor (a kind, eccentric woman who insisted all of her students call her Marcia instead of Dr. Parnell) claps her hands and calls everyone to attention. "Good morning, everyone!" </p><p>Her voice drowns into the background as Blaine tries to decipher the meaning of the look Kurt had given him, his pen hovering above his paper, not writing anything. </p>
<hr/><p>Kurt can feel himself practically vibrating with excitement as the time ticks by. He glances at the clock more times than he can count, waiting for Marcia to finally, <em>finally</em> announce that class is over so he can pull Blaine into a dark alcove somewhere and have his way with him.</p><p>...Okay, so perhaps Kurt is getting a little ahead of himself but... who can blame him for being excited?</p><p>It certainly doesn't help that Blaine looks wonderful today. He always does, obviously, but today there's something different about him. It only excites Kurt further.</p><p>At long last, Marcia dismisses them with a cheerful flourish and Kurt takes his time packing his bag. Out of the corner of his eye, he spots Blaine doing the same, carefully lining up all of his pens before slipping them into his pencil case carefully. Kurt smiles. God, everything about him is just... <em>endearing. </em></p><p>Kurt stands up first, swinging his bag over his shoulder and clasping his hands in front of him as he waits for Blaine to finish. Blaine stands and his eyes widen, almost as if he wasn't expecting Kurt to still be there. "Hey."</p><p>"Hey," Blaine says quietly. Kurt notices how his hand is clenching and unclenching around his bag strap and he fights the urge to cover his hand with his own. </p><p>"You free to talk?" Kurt asks, glancing at the door to the classroom where students for the next class are beginning to enter. "Um... maybe not here, though." </p><p>Blaine nods and they step out into the hall, finding a private spot near a broken water fountain. They're both quiet for a moment, neither of them sure what to say. Suddenly Kurt's smooth, suave plan flies out the window. </p><p>"So--"</p><p>"Kurt, I'm--"</p><p>They both stop, staring at each other wide eyed. Blaine giggles first, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Kurt hides his own chuckle behind his hand, gesturing for Blaine to go first. He hesitates before blinking up at Kurt almost owlishly. </p><p>"Kurt, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable with that message I sent last night. I-I thought they were anonymous and I just..." Blaine pauses, biting his lip. Kurt can see his face begin to redden. "I didn't mean to..."</p><p>"You didn't mean it?" Kurt asks, face falling. </p><p>"Oh! N-no, I-I did! I absolutely meant it," Blaine says quickly, "I-I did... I <em>do</em> have a crush on... on you, but I know you probably don't feel the same way about me and it's okay! I would be so happy to just be your friend, if-if I haven't weirded you out enough."</p><p>Kurt doesn't mean to do it. He really doesn't... but Blaine looks so cute standing there, stammering through a confession that's rushed and desperate-sounding and yet <em>perfect</em>. He laughs, unable to comprehend how Blaine could <em>possibly </em>think Kurt was rejecting him. It isn't until he sees Blaine's face drop further down into despair that he realises what this looks like.</p><p>"Oh, Lord, Blaine, I'm not laughing at you!" Kurt says, reaching out and gently grabbing his arm. "You're just so... <em>adorable.</em>"</p><p>Blaine raises his eyebrows. "What?"</p><p>Kurt softens, lowering his hand from Blaine's arm to his hand (which is remarkably soft). "I've been trying to ask you out for weeks now," he says, "but you always run out of class the moment it's over, so... I never got the chance."</p><p>"Yeah, well, I-I get nervous around cute guys," Blaine murmurs before pursing his lips shut, closing his eyes and ducking his head bashfully. "Ugh, I just <em>keep </em>embarrassing myself around you."</p><p>Kurt giggles. He's sure his heart beating at two hundred beats per minute. "Well, I'm glad you think I'm cute," he says, squeezing Blaine's hand. To his delight, Blaine squeezes back. "And since I think <em>you're </em>cute too, would you maybe like to go out sometime?" </p><p>The grin Blaine gives him is so bright, Kurt momentarily contemplates digging into his bag for his sunglasses. "I'd love to," he says. </p><p>There's another moment of silence, this time filled with shy smiles and the potential for something beautiful, before Blaine leans forward and gently pecks Kurt on the cheek. Kurt leans into it. The gentle pressure is enough to make heat bloom all over his face. </p><p>"I'll message you," Blaine says once he pulls away, his eyes delightfully bright and cheeks pink. "I just... I'm gonna be late for class so I have to go like... <em>now</em>." </p><p>Kurt laughs and nods, watching as Blaine turns and begins running down the hallway, the phantom feeling of Blaine's lips making his cheek tingle</p>
<hr/><p>Months later, Blaine is incredibly bored out of his mind. He's working on a paper for his intro to musical theatre class - something he <em>never</em> thought he'd find boring - and his hypothesis is slowly draining the life out of him. </p><p>He unplugs his phone from the charging stand and smiles at his lockscreen the way he has everyday for the past few months. It's a picture of him and Kurt at the park, silly grins on their faces as Kurt tried to land a cheek-kiss which ended up on his jaw instead. Their mid-laugh and the sun is streaming down on them. It's Blaine's favourite picture. </p><p>He opens up his Instagram story and snaps a picture of his open laptop and notes in front of him, captioning it with 'bored out of my mind. Entertain me please :)' along with the little text box sticker. </p><p>It proves to be a sufficient distraction. He laughs as he reads his friends responses before coming across one that makes him grin so wide that the apples of his cheeks round out perfectly. </p><p>
  <em><strong>TheKurtHummel</strong> responded to your question sticker: </em>
  <em>"i have a crush on you"</em>
</p><p>The response makes Blaine bark out a laugh, rolling his eyes as he puts his phone down and walks into his kitchen. There Kurt is, standing by the oven, phone in hand and a sly smirk on his face. The smell of lemon and vanilla wafts through kitchen <em>and </em>living room where Blaine had been sitting, making his mouth water. He leans against the doorjamb and waits for Kurt to look up, crossing his arms.</p><p>"Hey! Cookies are almost done," Kurt says, chuckling giddily as he turns and cracks open his oven to check on them. "One more minute."</p><p>Blaine walks into the kitchen and sits at the table, placing his phone face up and sliding it towards Kurt. "You have a crush on me?"</p><p>A slow, cheeky grin grows on Kurt's face and he plops himself down in Blaine's lap, wrapping an arm around his neck. "I do... I was always too shy to tell you," he says, blinking coquettishly at Blaine who's trying very hard to hold back his giggles. </p><p>"I have good news for you," he says, leaning forward and touching the tips of their noses together. </p><p>Kurt hums, eyes slipping shut. "Mm? What's that?"</p><p>"I have a crush on you, too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wooo idk what this is i wrote this in two hours!!!! for ezza (kurtstinypurse/dizzywhiz) bc this was gonna be a stupid plot idea before she expressed genuine excitement and made me excited to write it (i l y)</p><p>also!!!! this was my first time writing a fic in present tense (i think??)! it was fun tbh, i'm usually a past tense girl but i've been trying to switch it up! i hope it worked ahh</p><p>comments and kudos are always WILDLY appreciated!!! I smile whenever I get the email notif &lt;3</p><p>Thanks for reading!<br/>- Brit</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>